1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for improving display stability of an AC plasma display panel and a display unit employing the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 2 is a perspective view showing the discharge cell structure of a conventional AC surface discharge type plasma display panel. Referring to FIG. 2, numeral 1 denotes transparent electrodes, numeral 2 denotes bus electrodes, consisting of a metal, for supplying voltage to the transparent electrodes 1, numeral 3 denotes a uniform dielectric layer covering the transparent electrodes 1 and the bus electrodes 2, numeral 4 denotes an MgO film serving as a cathode for discharge, and numeral 5 denotes a front glass substrate carrying the transparent electrodes 1, the bus electrodes 2, the dielectric layer 3 and the MgO film 4 thereon.
Numeral 6 denotes address electrodes perpendicularly intersecting with the bus electrodes 2, numeral 10 denotes a uniform glaze layer covering the address electrodes 6, numeral 7 denotes barrier ribs for separating the address electrodes 6 from each other, and numeral 8 denotes fluorescent bodies which are formed on a surface of the glaze layer 10 and wall surfaces of the barrier ribs 7. Symbols R, G and B denote the types of fluorescent colors, i.e., red, green and blue respectively.
Numeral 9 denotes a rear glass substrate carrying the address electrodes 6, the barrier ribs 7, the fluorescent bodies 8 and the glaze layer 10 thereon. Top portions of the barrier ribs 7 are in contact with the MgO film 4, to define discharge spaces, enclosed with the fluorescent bodies 8 and the MgO film 4, which are filled up with mixed gas such as Ne+Xe.
In this structure, a pair of transparent electrodes 1 and a pair of bus electrodes 2, i.e., a pair of sustain discharge electrodes Xn and Yn form an n-th scan line. Together scan lines intersect with the address electrodes 6 to define discharge cells at the intersection points respectively, and these discharge cells are arranged in the form of a matrix to form the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel having the aforementioned structure is driven to obtain a desired image through the following driving sequence [1] to [4] described: